Mamá, la Galia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Francia ha organizado un ALGO, Francia siempre organiza cosas, algo como... oh, vale, hagamos una fiesta para que papá conozca Paris. Oh! Es una buena idea, de hecho Roma lleva bastante quejándose que no le han llevado a ROMA. TRES CAPÍTULOS YA ESCRITOS. ACTUALIZACIÓN PERIÓDICA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Drama! Acción! Romance! Aventura! Himaruya!_

**Summary:** Francia ha organizado un ALGO, Francia siempre organiza cosas, algo como... oh, vale, hagamos una fiesta para que papá conozca Paris. Oh! Es una buena idea, de hecho Roma lleva bastante quejándose que no le han llevado a ROMA.

Bueno, la cosa es que, evidentemente... el señor hagamos-todo-con-bombo-y-platillo pretendía hacer una cena ENORME en Versalles, pero no. Así que bueno, todos los involucrados quedaron convidados a una bonita comida en su hermoso jardín ahora que va a terminar el verano (y no llueve), de estas comidas en las que todos han de ir muy formales vestidos de lino y para la que todo invitado recibió una invitación en papel y... bueno, una de ESAS comidas.

Roma quiere hacer notar a Germania, sentados en la parte de atrás del Mercedes de Alemania como es que van a casa de su hijo por las carreteras que él dibujó hasta Lutecia. Solo es un comentario. Ejejem.

Alemania es FULMINADO por el espejo retrovisor.

Y el romano recuerda que han pasado exactamente unos... dos mil años, ¿no? Bueno, tan mal no estarían entonces... no, solo es una cuestión de las cosas que se hacen bien, por si acaso alguien dudaba todavía y eso. Un poco de publicidad pro-romana nunca está de más para los escépticos. (Germania ignora la publicidad... con unos buenos ojos en blanco)

Los invitados incluyen a los regulares, es decir y como es evidente... Inglaterra, España, Romano, Prusia, Hungría, Alemania, Italia, Roma, Germania, Canadá, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Suiza y... Si no queda más remedio, Austria.

España y Romanito hace rato que están ahí ayudando al anfitrión, como buenos hermanos, a probar el vino no sea que esté malo antes de servirlo.

Suiza le ha pedido a Austria que pase por él y puede que lleguen un poquito tarde entonces... a juzgar por lo que se oye que están haciendo en el cuarto antes de irse. Uh... bueno, Suiza llegará tarde y de mal humor por ello, peeeero un poco más cariñoso que de costumbre.

Hungría viene con Prusia en el Audi que le prestó Alemania, ambos hermanitos vienen TENDIDOS en las autopistas alemanas trazadas sobre los caminos romanos, sí... esas en las que no hay límite de velocidad, mientras Germania trata de destensarse con muchos trabajos porque sigue sin estar tan convencido de que un ser humano pueda ir a esta velocidad sin sufrir daños internos severos.

—Lutecia —sonríe Roma mirando por la ventana tan tranquilo porque siempre le ha gustado correr, excitadillo con la velocidad y con la carrera con Prusia—. ¿Te acuerdas de todo eso?

—Recuerdo todo mucho más verde, tranquilo y apacible... yo que me quejaba de tus ciudades.

—Sí, eso también es increíble... ¡estoy muy emocionado por ver la ciudad! Ojalá fuéramos a casa un día de estos también.

—Hay que hablar con Römer de ello si quieren ir, aunque dudo que te guste mucho. Es ruidosa y desordenada —explica Alemania entrando por Champs Elysees para enfilarse a la casa de Francia.

—No es desordenada y ruidosa, es divertido cuando vamos —responde Veneciano—, seguro podremos ir pronto.

—Y todos conducen como tu bruder, Italien... es un peligro.

—En realidad siempre ha sido ruidosa y desordenada, se llama vida —se ríe el romano

Francia omnipresente le señala a Roma el arco del triunfo y sonríe diciéndole que ese monumento lo hizo para conmemorar una brillante victoria de Napoleón contra el ejército austriaco y ruso. Sonríe orgulloso.

—Anda, mira que arco del triunfo más grande... ¡como el de Tito! —señala Roma a Germania echándose sobre él para mirar por la ventanilla.

—Veo que tus hijos tienen esa misma mala manía tuya de hacer bodoques feos de piedra en cualquier sitio —murmura Germania mirando por la ventana sin poder aún convencerse del todo del asunto de lo hermoso del asfalto y los coches por más brillantes y bonitos que se vean.

—Es para conmemorar victorias, ¡mira que calles más bonitas!

—El arco de Tito aún sigue en pie en casa —comenta Veneciano y a Roma le brillan los ojos.

—¿Ves? ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Cosas duraderas y bien hechas!

—Bodoques indestructibles además —murmura levantando las cejas y mirando el obelisco—. Eso no es de...

—¡Mira, mira! —exclama yendo de un lado a otro histérico intentando escaparse de su cinturón.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco entrando a la calle de la casa de Francia, que no vamos a decir cuál es porque es secreto de estado... un par de hombres con guantes blancos les abren las rejas, contratados específicamente para la ocasión *ojos en blanco* y finalmente Alemania se estaciona detrás de SU Audi blanco notando que no está el coche de Austria ni el de Suiza. Mira la hora y sonríe al ver que han llegado a tiempo.

—Papa! —sale corrieeeeeeeeeendo Francia a saludarles, tan mono vestido de blanco. Sí, Roma, sí... aún te reconoce como su padre. Espera unas horas y verás cómo todo eso cambiará de golpe.

—¡Mi niño! —abre los brazos hacia él cuando sale del coche para abrazarle.

—¿Has visto todo? ¿Te han enseñado? —pregunta abrazándole y sonriendo—. ¿Por dónde vinieron? ¿Viste el Louvre? Et l'arc du triomphe? La tour?

—¡El arco del Triunfo! ¡Es magnífico!

—Sí que lo es, es como el de Tito pero mucho más grande.

—Sic! ¿Qué fue lo que ganaste?

—Oh, la batalla de Austerlitz a Autriche y Russie. Fue una victoria excelsa, una de las mejores de Napoleón, obligamos a Autriche a salir de la guerra.

Roma sonríe y le besa abrazándole más fuerte.

—Ese es mi chico.

—Tengo también una columna que hicimos con los cañones capturados en la batalla. Habrías estado orgulloso de mí, papa... —asegura porque siempre le recordó con especial cariño en el campo de guerra—. Pero ven, vamos a que veas la casa antes de comer —tira de él y olvídense de ellos por un rato laaaargo porque va a enseñarle hasta las pelusas de debajo de la cama.

Roma le toma de los hombros y se va con él tan emocionado por ver todo lo que le quiera mostrar.

Canadá y Seychelles llegan los siguientes junto con Inglaterra. España, ayudado por uno de los veinte criados de Francia se queda en el feliz papel del anfitrión mientras Roma y Francia desaparecen un rato.

Veneciano se va a saludarlo a él y a su hermano, mientras Prusia se acerca a Alemania y su padre, sacando unas cervezas para ellos.

Germania, atención, saca un cigarrillo... porque le ha dado por fumar desde que lo descubrió, tomando la cerveza que le ofrece Prusia.

—Siempre haciendo cosas ridículas y ostentosas estos latinos, ¿verdad? —comenta mirando la casa.

—Nada que no tengamos en casa —comenta Alemania frunciendo el ceño al cigarrillo de su padre.

—¿Qué has visto de la ciudad? —Prusia se lo quita y le da una calada antes de devolvérselo, porque de tanto en tanto, de gratis, no le molesta

—Un arco del triunfo y una cosa de esas largas que tanto le gustaban a Egipto —indica—, y muchísima gente y humo y este piso...

—Ah, ja. Y espera a ver la torre Eiffel.

—¿Qué tiene la torre esa? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño

—Nada, yo no lo entiendo. Dicen que es tan romántica pero solo es una antena de metal.

—A Frankreich le gusta mucho, pero es un pico muy alto... nada que no quede opacado por e Fernsehturm de Berlin... —comenta Alemania dando un trago a su cerveza—. Solo que por alguna razón a la gente le gusta más esta

—Durante una época fue la más alta del mundo, ya ves... ya verás cómo se ponen ellos de locos, no tiene sentido —asiente Prusia—. Ah, y la utilizan para hacer chiste sobre... eso de Frankreich, a mí me costó un poco pillarlo.

—¿Un chiste sobre was? —pregunta Germania sin pillarlo. Alemania se sonroja un poco.

—Sobre sus... regiones vitales —explica Prusia y baja la mirada a las de Germania para que lo entienda.

—Oh... oh! —se pone una mano en la zona y carraspea—. Ehh... ¿y sabes algo de tus otros brüder?

—Ah, ni idea...

—Tengo un poco de hambre ya... —Germania le da un bueeen trago a la cerveza terminándose el cigarrillo.

—No te preocupes por la comida, si por algo vale la pena el viaje hasta acá cada vez, es por la comida de Frankreich —comenta Alemania —, casi puedo apostar a que Schweiz accedió a venir nada más por eso.

—Por qué no vas dentro, hay comida en las bandejas... pero que no se note que te la has llevado —propone Prusia.

—No voy a robar comida... aun no tengo tanta hambre. Pensaba de hecho ir por otro paquetito de estos antes de comer, ¿sabes si en algún lado por aquí puedo pagar por uno?

—Hay una tienda al final de la calle.

—Me sirven estos mismos papeles que me dieron acá, ¿verdad? —pregunta sacando un fajo de billetes bien acomodados del bolsillo

—Deberías esperar a que venga Schweiz para manejar el dinero —se ríe Prusia un poco ácido.

—Mein gott, vater, no tienes que traer TODO el dinero que te di. Te alcanza con estos tres billetes, ¿quieres que te guarde lo otro? —pregunta Alemania.

—Nein, neeein, Deutschland. Por Odín contigo, que por más que insistas en no creérmelo, tu vater es un hombre mayor que no nació ayer —aunque parezca que tiene veinte años. Le sonríe levemente y le da una palmadita en la mejilla—. No me tardo.

—¿No se perderá? —pregunta Alemania a Prusia, nerviosito, cuando ve a su padre salir por la puerta.

—Podía orientarse en un bosque, si no lo encuentra, volverá y ya...

—Esto no es un bosque... hay coches y maleantes. Las estadísticas de seguridad han bajado en París en los últimos meses... —indica Alemania.

—¿Quieres ir con él?

—Nein, nein, está bien, que aprenda a ir y volver —cual niño pequeño... además no quiere separarse de su cerveza.

—Creo que lo más peligroso que se podría encontrar es una huelga —bromea Prusia antes de beber un poco más de cerveza. Alemania se ríe un poco por lo bajo.

Germania sale con calma y tranquilidad por la puerta, siguiendo el camino que le ha mostrado Prusia. En realidad, el problema principal no es el perderse, sino es conseguir decirles lo que quiere, pero... el lenguaje de señas es universal, así que camina mirando hacia todos lados, más impresionado por lo bonito de la ciudad de lo que querría admitir.

En la calle contra la pared, han una mujer envuelta en una especie de gasas blancas muy vaporosas que le llegan hasta los pies descalzos, mira los coches con mucho miedo mientras se protege a si misma con los brazos medio hecha bolita. Tiene una suave cabellera rubia que le cae en ondas por debajo de los hombros, con un mechón de pelo rebelde en mitad de su cara y unos ojos azules abiertos como platos.

Germania podría no haberla visto en realidad... ¡hay tantas cosas que ver! Pero la mente humana está construida para encontrar patrones y cosas que a uno le parecen familiares y en un mundo de desconocidos, a veces es tan fácil encontrar a alguien familiar que incluso parece que los astros se ordenan para que uno lo consiga (tampoco hay tanta gente en la calle, fuera de unos cuantos turistas tomando fotos y, eso sí, los coches que no dejan de pasar). Cuando la nota no la reconoce por completo de inmediato pero se acerca unos cuantos pasos parpadeando.

Ella sigue medio planchada contra la pared del edificio viendo a los coches. Germania da unos pasitos más hacia ella cada vez más convencido.

—Galia?

Al oír su nombre desvía la mirada hasta el germano y levanta aún más las cejas si es posible al reconocerle, acercándose para echársele encima y que la proteja.

—¡Germania! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Germania, como habitualmente con una mujer, se sonroja un poco, pero le da unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

—Vaya, ¡tú también! —Indica sorprendido—, yo lo sé, es una locura... ¿cuánto llevas ahí parada? Es... vaya, ¡toda una casualidad que haya salido!

—¿Qué es todo esto? Mira que cosas, nunca había visto nada igual —asegura sacando un poquito la cabeza ahora que está él ahí.

—No lo vas a creer pero esto es tu casa —carraspea—, o al menos eso me han dicho.

—¿M-Mi casa? —le mira a los ojos un instante.

—Ja, lo que después fue Lutecia —se sonroja un poco con la mirada pero no desvía la suya —. Esto es mucho tiempo después de lo que te acuerdas y por eso no lo reconoces.

Ella vuelve a mirar alrededor, acercándosele un poco más y tragando saliva. Él le abraza... las cosas que hace pasar tanto tiempo con Roma últimamente.

—Tranquila, Galia. Las cosas no están tan mal aquí, hay comodidades que no puedes imaginarte —trata de tranquilizarla.

—Pero... ¿el futuro? ¿Estoy en un sueño? —ya empezamos...

—Nein, estás en el futuro. Es algo complejo de explicar, yo tampoco lo entiendo aun... mira, acompáñame aquí a comprar unas cosas y te explicaré en el camino.

—¿Me vas a llevar a un mercado? —sonríe calmándose porque de repente está en un sueño, así que no pasa nada.

—Ja, es como un mercado —asegura.

Lo toma del brazo con sus manos de dedos largos y finos de pianista.

Germania se pone derecho, pasándose una mano por el pelo y... siempre se sintió especialmente guapo con esta mujer soñadora y delicada. Camina lo más galante que puede hacerlo un bárbaro hacia el fondo de la calle.

Galia suspira y le acompaña dando algunos brinquitos, con los ojos medio entrecerrados y una sonrisa tranquila, sin hacer caso de los coches ni de nada ahora ya. El universo de Galia.

Germania le explica los puntos generales de la actualidad, algunas cosas básicas que cree que puedan gustarle como que hay duchas con agua caliente o vestidos muy bonitos y zapatos.

—Quisiera unos zapatos, este lugar es muy sucio y duro —se mira los pies.

—Lo sé... —la mira un poco preocupado porque además conoce bieeeen a Galia—, mira, vamos a ir por aquí ahora y seguro en la casa te darán unos zapatos. ¿Quieres que te cargue?

—Sí —se le abraza del cuello. Cargar a Galia no es especialmente un problema, así que aunque la mitad de los parisinos les miran con su cara de huelepedo (sí... la cara de huelepedoparisina) Germania la carga hasta la tienda de los cigarrillos.

Ella lo sigue mirando todo con los ojos y los labios abiertos como platos.

El tendero piensa que han salido de una fiesta del medievo o del manicomio o algo así especialmente por como habla Germania el francés... que es en realidad un intento BURDO de hablar algo así como galoceltaanticuadoeincomprensiblequenoesfrancés. Sea como sea, la transacción no es tan compleja y salen con sus cigarrillos.

Y más con las aportaciones de la gala corrigiendo sus palabras.

—Ahora hablan unos lenguajes casi incomprensibles —comenta Germania saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose a la casa.

—¿Porqué hablan así? Se parecía bastante al latín de Roma...

—Ja. Verás, esto fue parte del imperio de Rom —explica.

—Oh... —da igual, no lo entiende—. ¿Está aquí él también?

Germania la mira de reojo.

—Ja.

Ella sonríe un poquito con eso y Germania siente la punzada de celos por ambas partes de caaada maldiiita vez.

—Me gustan los sueños en los que salís los dos —asegura.

—¿Cuáles sueños? —pregunta aun sin entender que esto para ella es un sueño.

—Normalmente estáis desnudos, esos sueños...

—Galiaaa! —protesta llegando a la reja e intentando abrirla antes de que el hombre enguantado venga a hacerlo para él.

Ella sonríe un poco por la protesta y mira la casa y la reja con ensoñación.

—Oh, que bonito, es un jardín... ¿Qué hace aquí toda esta gente?

—Frankreich nos ha traído aquí para mostrarnos su casa —indica entrando por la reja así, tan mono y tranquilo como si fuera tan normal entrar con una mujer en brazos. Se acerca a Prusia.

—Francia... ¿Esta es la casa de mi hijo? —le mira otra vez, Prusia sigue bebiendo cerveza y comentando con España sobre Suiza y Austria que acaban de llegar.

—Preussen, ve a buscar a Rom.

—Ah? —se vuelve a su padre y levanta las cejas al ver que viene con una chica.

—A Rom, ve por Rom —insiste en la instrucción señalando la puerta.

—Ah... ja, ja —deja su cerveza y se va para la casa.

—Ahora verás a los demás, ya viene Rom. Esta es casa de Frankreich, ja, se alegrará de verte —explica dejándola en una silla.

—Frankreiiiich —grita Prusia al entrar a la casa

—Ya vooooy, ya vooooooooooy —grita Francia al otro lado de la casa. Prusia se va para allá, porque sabe que eso no significa nada.

Francia está adentro del armario grande, es decir, del armario principal... es decir, está dentro del cuarto adyacente a su cuarto en donde guarda la ropa de la temporada.

Y Roma tras él, pidiéndole que le deje probarse esto o aquello, como sieeeeempre.

—Prusse? —Francia se gira a la puerta al reconocer sus pasos

—Soy yo... Mein vater... es que me ha pedido que bajes —le dice a Roma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta volviendo a vestirse, mientras Prusia, sonrojadito, carraspea y no le mira directamente.

—Pero todavía no acabamos... ¿ya llegaron todos los que faltan? Espagne va a matarme, le he dejado todo —cual si le costara tanto trabajo a España hablar con todos sus conocidos.

—Ha ido a por tabaco y ha traído a una mujer... —explica Prusia. Roma se detiene y parpadea.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia con la misma impresión.

—Ja... una mujer... pequeñita, así toda rubia de pelo largo... y me ha dicho que viniera a buscarte —sigue el albino, Roma mira a su hijo con cara de "¿tú entiendes esto?"

—¿Y no te dijo quién era la mujer? Ni idea de quién es o qué hace aquí... —explica a su padre yendo a la sección correspondiente del armario—. Ponte este cinturón mejor, te va a quedar mejor que el que traías. Anda, vamos abajo.

Roma se quita el suyo poniéndose el que le da el francés, siguiendo a Prusia.

—Lo siento, hijo, luego seguimos. ¿No te ha dicho quién es? —le pregunta a Prusia y este niega.

—Está bien, ahora tengo ya curiosidad también yo —asegura Francia saliendo tras él y dejando, claro está, el cuarto con tooooooda la ropa que han sacado de fuera, nada que impresione al romano, por supuesto.

Así que los tres salen al jardín y cuando Roma la ve, mientras todos los demás están por ahí mirándola desde lejos y preguntándose quien es, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pero hombre, Germaniae! ¿¡Cómo no me dijiste!? —exclama tomando a Francia de la cintura para que se acerque a ella también, que se vuelve a mirarles.

—¿Decirte? Pues te mandé llamar —protesta Germania sonrojándose y debatiéndose entre estar cómodo o no con esta situación.

—¡Roma! —se levanta ella sonriendo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Francia dejándose arrastrar hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Mi princesa! —suelta al francés, la toma de la cintura y lo que viene a continuación hace a Germania rechinar los dientes SEGURO.

Oh, vaya que se los hace rechinar y hacer los ojos en blanco y cruzarse de brazos con cara de traer un palo en el culo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace cuánto que has llegado? —pregunta él sonriendo cuando se separa del beso, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

Francia parpadea con el asunto de "la princesa", levantando la antena y buscando a Inglaterra en automático con la mirada, sólo por un instante, antes de girarse a ver de nuevo a su padre.

—La encontré aquí afuera —se mete Germania empujando un poco a Roma para que se separe más de la chica.

—Germania me ha contado del sueño, ya se lo he dicho, me gustan mucho estos —explica ella soltando al romano, que se pasa una mano por el pelo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estás tan hermosa como siempre —asegura Roma ignorando desde ya las idas de olla. Germania se cruza de brazos al lado de Galia, fulminando a Roma.

—Papa...

Roma se vuelve a mirar a Francia y levanta las cejas, acordándose de repente.

—Ah, Galiae, ya has visto que hijo más hermoso tienes —le empuja un poco hacia ella, que levanta las cejas y mira al francés.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta la estratósfera y abre la boca.

—M-Mi... E-Es...

Roma se ríe y le aprieta un poco los hombros a Francia para darle ánimos.

—Ah! Roma, que bormista. Mi hijo es un niño pequeño —sonríe ella con su ensoñación.

—¿Ella... es... es ma m-maman? —susurra el francés mirándola con ojos muuuuy abiertos y pensando que sí que se parece a un dibujo que le hizo su padre hace cientos de años y de hecho... que se parece en algo a el mismo.

—Era... ahora ya ha crecido y se ha convertido en un hombre muy guapo —asegura el romano para la gala y le da un beso en la mejilla a Francia—. Sic, mi vida.

A Francia se le humedecen los ojos. Galia inclina un poco la cabeza y se acerca al francés, levantando una mano un poco temerosa de ponérsela en la cara y tocarle... cuando nota que se le humedecen los ojos, parpadea un poquito también.

El francés se muerde el labio, emocionado y traga saliva esperando el contacto, casi temblando, con el corazón acelerado. Levanta el brazo y le acaricia con la punta de los dedos el dorso de la mano haciendo que la pegue contra su mejilla. Cierra los ojos cuando le toca.

Ella sonríe con el corazón enternecido, acariciándole con suavidad.

—Este es un sueño maravilloso.

—Este ES un sueño maravilloso —asegura Francia girando un poco la cara y dándole un beso en la palma de la mano, y sobra decir las veces que Francia en su vida soñó con tener a su madre así para hacer esto. Ya está llorosito.

—Ven —hace un gesto con la otra mano para que se le acerque y poder abrazarle—. No puedo creer que seas tú de verdad... mi niño pequeño... mira que grande vas a ser.

—Claro que soy yo, yo no puedo creer que seas tú de verdad —susurra el francés, abrazándola cálidamente de vuelta y cerrando los ojos.

—Roma... ¿has visto quién es? —pregunta ella abrazando al francés con cariño, no muy fuerte porque igual es así de delicada y el dramático latino ya está casi llorando a moco tendido otra vez acercándose y abrazándolos a los dos.

Y Francia suelta un par de lagrimitas porque esto, esto es PERFECTO, la familia completamente perfecta que siempre soñó, con su mamá princesa y su padre hijo de dios, y él, como el niño consentido y mimado que es, en medio de los dos.

Inglaterra, Canadá y Seychelles están mirando la escena con prácticamente la mandíbula en el suelo en plan Oh. My. God. Los tres. Suiza la está espiando un poquito a lo lejos, levemente interesado y Alemania el muy chismoso está hablando con Prusia bajito al respecto.

Austria comenta para Suiza que no era exactamente así como se imaginaba a la madre de Francia, aunque de hecho no se la imaginaba de ninguna manera y luego comenta sobre lo extraño del hecho que estén apareciendo todos últimamente.

Suiza le responde distraídamente que Francia hablaba cosas buenas de su madre y cuando se queda pensando en ello, casi puede apostar a que incluso el francés tiene un cuadro de ella en algún sitio.

Inglaterra, rojo como un tomate, hace el esfuerzo de acercarse a ellos con clara intención de presentarse o algo así, pero solo consigue carraspear y una firme determinación de no mearse encima cuando le miren... no promete no salir corriendo y esconderse bajo la mesa.

—Je t'aime, maman... —susurra Francia al separarse dándole un beso delicado en la mejilla, acariciándole la otra.

—Que bonito hablas, yo también a ti —responde ella con suavidad y Roma balbucea algo incomprensible, hecho un desastre de mocos.

Francia le sonríe a ella, luego mira a su papá y le da un beso en la mejilla. Se mete una mano al bolsillo y saca su pañuelo a la vez que encuentra a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—Oh, Angleterre! —se le llenan ooooooootra vez los ojos de lágrimas.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado y Roma les suelta a los dos y se va a buscar a Germania para llorarle encima... lo siento.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco, pero le abraza consolándole. El latino se hace bolita escondiéndose en su pecho mientras sigue llorando sobre lo bonito que es y lo emocionado que está y quién sabe qué otras cosas porque no se le entiende NADA.

—¿Ya viste, Angleterre? Es ma maman... —susurra Francia y extiende una mano hacia el para que se acerque—. Maman, él... él es l'amour de ma vie, Angleterre.

Inglaterra se acerca y se tropieza un poco con sus propios pies, sonrojándose de muerte con eso... por la forma en la que le tiembla el labio, va a ir a esconderse en 3... 2...

Francia le detiene del brazo antes de que pueda escaparse y le abraza a él y a su madre a la vez.

Ella se queda mirando al inglés y es imposible saber lo que está pensando.

—Te pareces a alguien —le suelta.

—Es hijo de Britania —susurra Francia en el oído de su madre.

—Oh! —ella levanta las cejas y vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra reconociéndole ahora sí—. ¿De verdad?

Francia vacila un segundo mirando a Galia porque en teoría según sabe es bueno, pero la expresioooon, es indescifrable

—Y-yes, mylady —asegura Inglaterra en un susurro súper formal, casi como si le hablara a la reina, bajando la cabeza.

—Tu madre es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, espero que se encuentre bien —sonríe ella. Francia respira aliviado y mira a Inglaterra ilusionado.

—Oh, Francia... — le mira la gala otra vez porque es que aún no se lo cree y le vuelve a poner la mano en la mejilla.

Francia sonríe ENCANTADO porque tampoco le cree, cierra los ojos y abraza con más fuerza a Inglaterra.

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida, mon père et ma mère, mon petit Angleterre, mes enfants... todos conmigo en mi casa —asegura ooootra vez con los ojos llorosos, diosmioconestoslatinos.

—Eresunidiota —Inglaterra es que no puede contenerse.

—Yo también te quiero, Angleterre... míralo, maman! —le suelta el abrazo e intenta tomarle de la mano pero no se deja y mientras los dos pelean Roma solloza un poco aun acabando de llorar, limpiándose la nariz.

Y los meseros les piden muy amablemente que se acerquen un poco porque van a servir pronto la comida.

—Francia... —le llama Galia—. ¿Y tú hermano?

—Ehh... no lo sé —responde Francia distraído levantando la cara un segundo buscando a España.

—Ah, es cierto —cae en la cuenta Roma buscando entre los demás, limpiándose la cara—. Austria, muchacho, ven a saludar a tu madre —hace un gesto para que se acerque.

* * *

_Solo puedo decir... chan, chan, chaaaaaaan!_

_Esto salió a raíz de un cómic de Cadaska en deviantart en el que hablaba de las raíces es influencias celtas en Austria, pueblos celtas originariamente procedentes de las Galias._


	2. Chapter 2

_—Francia... —le llama Galia—. ¿Y tú hermano?_

_—Ehh... no lo sé —responde Francia distraído levantando la cara un segundo buscando a España._

_—Ah, es cierto —cae en la cuenta Roma buscando entre los demás, limpiándose la cara—. Austria, muchacho, ven a saludar a tu madre —hace un gesto para que se acerque._

* * *

Germania nota la escena con absoluta tranquilidad, viendo pasar el tiempo. El austríaco parpadea un par de veces con esa frase, pensando que debe haber oído mal.

—Mira, está ahí, también es un hombre muy apuesto —asegura Roma tomando a la gala del brazo y señalando a Austria.

Y eso que dice Roma ocurre en el momento preciso en el que por una u otra razón todos bajaron un poco el tono de voz; Francia no registra lo que ha oído, porque lo ha oído, intentando otra vez abrazar un poco a Inglaterra, pero cuando su padre viene y le señala a Austria a su madre, el mundo empieza a moverse a otra velocidad.

Austria les mira con cara de... "¿perdón? ¿Habláis conmigo?" Germania mira a Austria y hace un gesto sutil con la cabeza señalando a Galia... todo con una naturalidad completamente pasmosa.

Francia mira la cara de Austria, luego registra lo que ha escuchado que dijo su padre y leeentamente se escuchan los engranajes de su cabeza moverse un poco más.

—Oh... espera —detiene Galia a Roma—, creía que este era el tuyo, el mayor —señala a Francia para el romano.

—Pues lo es, ese es el de Germaniae —le explica él señalando a Austria.

Francia parpadea dos veces escuchando lo que dice su madre y luego lo que dice su padre.

—Espera, está diciendo que la mutter del señorito... —Prusia susurra para España, que está deduciendo lo mismo y tiene que llevarse la mano a la boca para no morirse de la risa.

—Está diciendo que... tu madre... —indica Suiza mirando a Austria de reojo, deduciendo exactamente lo mismo a la vez.

—No entiendo bien —susurra Hungría metiendo la cabeza entre la de Prusia y la de España.

Suiza insiste en mirar a Austria de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, porque es... es que debe estar entendiendo algo mal... ¿ver... dad?

Austria se humedece los labios mirando a Galia, que se le acerca con sus andares vaporosos.

Francia parpadea otra vez, levanta una mano y toma a su padre del brazo, con más fuerza de la habitual. Mira a Galia como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que... ellos son... B-Brothers? —pregunta Inglaterra a Roma, porque requiere confirmación de verdad.

—Eh? Claro —sonríe Roma y de nuevo piensa que es muy bonito, empujando un poco a Germania—. ¡Pero ve y abrázales, hombre!

Francia abre los ojos como platos ante la pregunta, porque es demasiada bestia y directa, luego mira a su padre IN CRE DU LO.

—Quoi?! —susurra el francés con voz aguda.

—¿Que les abrace? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso hacia ellos, así como el niño al que le mandan a besar a la tía.

Galia hace el mismo gesto hacia Austria que ha hecho con Francia, que se queda paralizado dejándola hacer, aun sin poder meter esto que está pasando en su cerebro.

—Pues un abrazo, hombre, ¡míralos! —le riñe el romano sin hacer mucho caso de Francia.

—Eh? ¿Eres hijo de... ella? —pregunta Suiza iguaaaal de incrédulo mirando a Galia y luego a Austria, y luego a Galia, y luego a Austria.

—Pero... pero pero... pero pero... pero... —Francia en shock mirando a SU madre, ponerle la mano en la mejilla a AUSTRIA que se humedece los labios y se le acelera el corazón sin hacer nada más frente a la caricia ni a nada y frunce el ceño mirando a Galia.

Germania se detiene junto a Galia rascándose un poco la barbilla.

—Roma, no entiendo nada, ¿este es el tuyo o el de Germania? —pregunta ella.

—Es el mío —aclara Germania.

—Ese es el de Germania, princesa —aclara Roma a la vez, acostumbrado a tener que explicarle a Galia las cosas así.

—¿Tú te quedaste al moreno... y tú al rubio? —les pregunta a Germania y luego a Roma.

—Pero es que... non, non, non —Francia gesticula un poco mirando a todos lados y a ninguno a la vez, haciendo cara de "¿en serio están entendiendo lo mismo que yo estoy entendiendo?"

Inglaterra le aprieta la mano a Francia porque al parecer, su hermano perdido solo es la bloody punta de iceberg.

—Me quedé al que tú dijiste que era mi hijo —discute Germania.

—Yo dije exactamente eso mismo, Galita —asegura Roma.

Galia mira a Austria y luego a Germania y luego a Francia y luego a Roma... y hace la ronda dos o tres veces. Francia mira a Roma con ese último comentario y aprieta la mano del inglés con fuerza.

—Pero no se puede discutir con este hombre —asegura el romano señalando a Germania.

Austria está sosteniéndose en pie por pura simpatía, al borde de girarse a su padre y preguntarle literal "¿quién es esta mujer?"

Algunos esquemas mentales (e historias fantásticas) en la cabeza de Francia se rajan y rompen estrepitosamente. ¿Algún día... alguien... había discutido de quien era hijo, si de Roma o de... GERMANIA? Traga saliva.

—Ella fue la que me dijo que el moreno era el mío. Si ella me dice que él es mío, él es mío y punto —aclara Germania frunciendo el ceño hacia Roma, claro.

—Germaniae, te lo dije varias veces, mi amor. Galiae. ¿La ves? No tiene ni idea ella tampoco. Y uno es RUBIO y el otro es MORENO.

—¡Pero ella es la que me dijo! —necea Germania como tantas, TANTAS otras veces.

—En realidad todo está bien —sentencia la gala tan feliz y despreocupada—, mientras haya amor...

Roma Facepalm.

Francia se lleva una mano a la boca mirando a su pad... no. Al hombre que hasta hace un segundo se decía llamar su padre con los ojos desorbitados.

Germania toma aire y hace los ojos en blanco, cambiando la posición de los pies y cruzando los brazos.

—A ver que yo entienda esto, ¿ahora no solo tengo una madre, si no que puede que mi padre sea Rom? —pregunta Austria quitándose las gafas, en un tono mesurado, mirándoles a los tres.

—¿No sabías de mí? —pregunta Galia levantando las cejas.

—¡YO SIEMPRE LO SUPE! ¡SIEMPREEE! —chilla Prusia sin poder evitarlo, señalándoles.

Francia toma aaaaaaire y se pasa una mano por el pelo empezando a estar genuinamente rebasado.

—Nein, yo soy tu vater —asegura Germania necio como un burro.

—Non, non, calma todo el mundo —detiene Roma—. Sé que el mío es Franciae, tu padre es Germaniae, solo le explicaba a Galiae.

Hungría se tapa la boca para no reírse, porque la verdad la idea es... genuinamente extraña y sinceramente... graciosa.

—Oui, claro... hace un segundo dabas todos los argumentos de por qué era ilógico que tú te QUEDARAS conmigo —discute Francia hacia Roma.

España y Veneciano están viendo esto como la telenovela de las cinco, junto con Romano, desde luego, que no se lo puede creer pero a la vez...

—Franciae, eres rubio, mi vida... y él es moreno, ni siquiera sé cómo es que es moreno, aunque pensando en ello, podéis estar los dos agradecidos de no ladrar.

Seychelles suelta una risa burlona pensando que es un chiste.

—Esa es una imagen mental grotesca, Rom, no bromees —asegura Austria.

—No, si no estoy bromeando —asegura Roma preocupantemente serio.

—Ojalá fuera broma —murmura Germania para Austria carraspeando.

—Bien. Hasta aquí. He escuchado más que suficiente —asegura Austria con ese asunto como gota que rebasa el vaso.

—Mon dieu —susurra Francia mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Suiza le pone una mano en el brazo a Austria suavemente de esa manera tan suya

—Pero es que... es que cómo es que... —alega Francia medio al aire medio hacia su padre.

—Eras un niño, no te iba a contar esas cosas —se defiende el romano.

—Vámonos —pide Austria a Suiza, él aprieta un poquito la mano en el brazo del austriaco y asiente.

—Voy a buscar a Liechtenstein, ¿estás bien? —pregunta en un susurro. Austria niega.

—Y consideraste interesante entonces no contarme NADA, como que... como que... —no le sale la frase esa de "Autriche es mon frère". Solo lo señala.

—Eso era demasiado complicado —asegura Roma porque le rechinaban los dientes a él con Germania yendo con alguien más como para encima estar contándoselo a Francia para que le pidiera un millón de detalles—. No te criaste como su hermano, así que...

—¡Pero es que aun así! —chilla el francés y luego mira a Germania—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tampoco? ¡Nos vimos muchas veces! Y... ¡¿Pero es que qué les pasa?! ¿Y tú? —Ahora va con Galia—, ¿no tienes ni IDEA?

—Eres muy hermoso en realidad, tan mayor —asegura ella para Francia.

—Calma, calma —se pone Roma frente a él. Francia facepalm en este momento con ese comentario.

—Ningún "calma, calma". No solo es la maravillosa noticia de que Galia tiene otro hijo...

—Igualmente luego se vio que tú eres mi hijo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada —explica el romano.

Suiza se acerca a Liechtenstein a discutir en ese tono de voz que hablan esos dos hermanos, mientras Germania le pone una mano en el hombro a Austria, que está pellizcándose le puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, los abre mirando a su padre de reojo.

—Ya, claro... se vio que yo soy tu hijo porque Galia lo dijo, que si hubiera dicho que era del maldito lechero... —frunce el ceño, genuinamente enfadado/confundido/en shock/sobreenergizado.

—Tú ya sabías que Galia era tu madre, ¿no? ¿No me lo preguntaste de pequeño? —pregunta Germania con buenas intenciones

—Yo apenas sabía de la existencia de esta mujer —replica Austria.

—Oh —se lleva la mano a la mandíbula y se acaricia un poco—, entonces no sabías tampoco lo del chico rubio... Frankreich.

—Non, Franciae, cálmate —vuelve a pedir Roma—. Sabes perfecto que no tiene que ver con eso.

—Desde luego que no —sentencia el austríaco con el ceño fruncido.

—Podría ser hijo de ÉL, ¡ni siquiera lo sabes! ¡¿Pero... pero qué estabas pensando!? ¡Todos! —Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y con la otra se palpa la bolsa de la camisa buscando DESESPERADAMENTE sus cigarrillos. ¿Austria era su HERMANO? ¿Era hijo de la misma MADRE? Aprieta los ojos y saca un cigarrillo... y cuando saca los cerillos para prenderlos se le caen todos al suelo.

—Bueno, es igual, en realidad Preussen, Schweiz y Deutschland son los que son tus brüder —pim pam pum. Germania se encoge de hombros para el austriaco.

—Claro que lo sé —replica Roma notando el nerviosismo Inglaterra lo nota también agachándose para ayudarle a recoger. Austria FULMINA a Germania.

Francia se mira la mano, repentinamente sorprendido de que Inglaterra no siga pegado a ella, sin tener idea de en qué momento le ha soltado. Espera a que Inglaterra le dé un cerillo llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca con dedos temblorosos.

—V-Ven un segundo, please —susurra Inglaterra a Francia, sonrojadito.

—¡No es mi bruder! ¡Seguro es bruder de un perro! —Prusia sin piedad señalando a Austria.

—Claro que lo sabes... Qué vas a saber si no tienen IDEA —protesta el francés antes de mirar a Inglaterra como si tuviera dos cabezas un instante antes de escuchar a Prusia y ponerle a Inglaterra una mano en el hombro, sin estar seguro de cómo es que aún sigue de PIE. Asiente.

Germania fulmina a su vez a Prusia con una de esas miradas de SERIA advertencia.

—¡Pues eres tú, mi hijo! ¡¿Cómo voy a no saberlo!? —exclama Roma porque no le cabe en la cabeza. Inglaterra tira de Francia hacia la casa, en silencio.

Austria FULMINA también a Prusia, que se acojona un poco con los dos. Suiza vuelve de con Liechtenstein prácticamente corriendo viendo la debacle. Toma a Austria del brazo.

—Preussen, vamos por una cerveza —ofrece Alemania como ayuda tanto a Prusia como a Austria, poniéndole al albino una mano en el brazo y prefiriendo no mirar al moreno.

—¡Pero! —protesta Prusia que en realidad quiere quedarse a oír.

—Bitte, sólo un poco para allá —empuja Alemania que también quiere oír pero no quiere muertos. Así que se va con él.

Galia, que está ahí, les sonríe a los dos.

—Claro, muy hijo tuyo por mis tierras... —murmura Francia frunciendo el ceño y yendo tras el inglés.

—¡Tus tierras no fueron tuyas hasta que mi imperio cayó, desagradecido! —le chilla Roma cuando Inglaterra le mete en la casa, cerrando la puerta.

—¿¡Desagradecido?! —protesta Francia a la puerta—. Me ha llamado... Me ha dicho... —le acusa con Inglaterra en un real intento de seguir desviando esto hacia el enfado y no al drama, puesto que a decir verdad, esa última palabra de Roma le ha golpeado como un látigo.

Inglaterra le mira a la cara un instante y le planta un beso empotrándole contra la puerta sin pensar más, a ver si puede sacarle los nervios un poco.

—Österreich... —murmura Germania sin saber que decir en realidad. Austria vuelve a mirarle—. Nunca he dudado que seas mein sohn —asegura simplemente Germania al austriaco, mirándole a los ojos.

Austria le mira fijamente con cara de circunstancias y se muerde la lengua para no responderle que es una creencia basada en la palabra de una mujer que cree vivir en un sueño.

Francia cierra los ojos, abre la boca y se deja besar abrazando a Inglaterra de la cintura y, al menos por unos instantes, consiguiendo olvidarse de todo el trauma.

El británico profundiza intentando sorberle el cerebro y que sea uno de esos besos que lo curan todo. No pasa tanto tiempo antes de que Francia este con la cabeza ida agradeciendo enormemente que Inglaterra tome el control.

Después de un ratito se separa con suavidad y le mira a los ojos. Francia le mira con la respiración agitada, pero considerablemente más tranquilo.

—¿Estas... bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—Non—admite.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio mirándole un poco desconsolado.

—Pero estoy mejor que ahí afuera —asegura soltando el aire, hablando de manera más racional y mucho menos histérica que antes—. Es que...

El inglés traga saliva y le mira preocupado.

—Mon dieu... —susurra apretando los ojos—, ¿qué clase de locura es esto, Angleterre?

—Vamos a volver a salir a ver si aclaramos esto —le toma las manos. Francia le aprieta las manos y suspira.

—Merci.

El británico se sonroja de nuevo.

—No es por ti, es porque... me da curiosidad —miente levantando la barbilla. El francés sonríe levemente con el gesto despegándose un poco de la puerta.

—¿Me veo bien? —pregunta genuinamente preocupado por este detalle. Los ojos verdes le miran de arriba abajo, se sonroja un poquito más.

—No.

—No me extraña —suelta un poquito en drama pero sonríe

Inglaterra le aprieta las manos y le suelta una, volviéndose a la puerta para abrirla. Francia toma aire y sale detrás del inglés la mitad de histérico de lo que estaba antes.

Germania por su parte mira la cara de circunstancias de Austria y le pone una mano en la mejilla, pero él se aparta en un gesto seco y se masajea las sienes tras quitarse las gafas.

—Tú también estás muy mayor y muy guapo —le asegura Galia.

—Ya podemos irnos, Österreich —susurra Suiza para el austriaco.

—Y es muy listo y centrado —asegura Germania.

Él vacila sin tener claro si quedarse y con esas cosas se vuelve definitivamente, asintiendo.

—Galia, creo que Österreich está un poco rebasado con la situación, ¿por qué no vas con Rom? —propone Germania.

Ella mira al germano y luego a Roma, que está esperando en la puerta de brazos cruzados a Francia cuando salen.

—Canadá va a llevar a Liechtenstein a casa —explica Suiza al austríaco—, ¿necesitas algo más?

Él niega y Francia mira a Roma con expresión indescifrable al salir por la puerta. Se muerde el labio.

Roma le mira intensamente.

—Allô —saluda deteniéndose frente a él y levantando la barbilla—. Sigo enfadado contigo.

Roma suspira

—Pero... Eres mi papa, pase lo que pase —murmura apretando la mano del inglés.

El romano sonríe con eso y abre los brazos para abrazarle.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nunca eso —protesta sin soltar a Inglaterra pero dejando que Roma le abrace.

—Eras un niño pequeño, la idea de tu madre siendo una guarra y tirándose a mi hombre no cuadraba con el cuento de la princesa —le susurra en el abrazo.

—Pero era mi historia de la princesa... —susurra apretando los ojos en el abrazo—, y tú... Ni siquiera sabes si realmente soy YO, bien podría haber sido ÉL. ¿Qué pensabas cuando le veías? "Mira como ha crecido mi niño..." ¿Por eso lo trajiste a casa?

—Tú eres mi niño —responde a eso, claro, llano y sincero. Francia se queda callado unos instantes.

—Ugh... Además él. ¡De todos tenía que ser ÉL!

—En realidad os parecéis bastante...

—¡No es verdad! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y separándose.

Roma le suelta levantando las cejas y Galia sonríe tras ellos.

—Cómo vas a decirme eso si él es... Ugh! —protesta otra vez y mira a su madre revolviéndose un poco aun pensando en el asunto "es una guarra". Claro, Francia, como tú no eres un guarro que se los ha tirado a todos... Y tu padre en lo absoluto es un guarro que se los ha tirado y además los ha matado.

Ella hace un gesto de la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara muy parecido al que hace Francia que se le mueve la melena y sonríe más, encantadora.

—¿Ya acabaste de saludar a tu OTRO hijo?

—Me parece que no sabe ni quién soy, se estaba marchando, creo.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Se ha ido? —pregunta levemente sorprendido buscándole en el jardín. Roma e Inglaterra se vuelven también y sí se están subiendo al coche con Suiza, quien se recarga en la puerta después de abrírsela.

* * *

_¡El culebrón sigue su curso!_


	3. Chapter 3

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta seco y práctico el suizo.

—A... no lo sé, solo... necesito pensar —responde el austriaco.

—Bien —asegura cerrando el coche y dándole la vuelta. Cuando se sube otra vez le mira de reojo—. Podemos hablar si quieres, o puedo escucharte... O podemos poner música si te ayuda a pensar mejor.

Austria niega respirando profundamente. Suiza arranca el coche y le mira preocupado un instante antes de estirar la mano hacia él y apretarle un poco el brazo cariñosamente. El austriaco le mira de reojo y respira profundamente.

—Si sigues respirando así vas a terminar mareándote —indica en tono suave, no especialmente en riña, esperando a que le abran la reja—. Mejor dime que es lo que piensas.

—Aun a riesgo de parecer desagradable, te preguntaré, a ti que te parece que puedo pensar.

—Nada claro en realidad —admite con voz sería como siempre—, no entiendo como vater no lo dijo antes.

—Supongo que nunca consideró que yo fuera a querer saber quién soy.

—De dónde vienes. Sabes quién eres —le mira de reojo cuando arranca el coche.

—Ser... bruder de Frankreich implica ser alguien.

Suiza se humedece los labios con ese asunto.

—También lo implica ser bruder de Preussen... Para Deutschland. Para ti no lo significa.

—Sí lo implica, otra cosa es que sepa manejarlo y viva con ello sin más remedio. Pero... podría ser hijo de Rom —aprieta los ojos.

—Una cosa es ser bruder de... ese. Lo otro es completamente absurdo, Österreich... Piénsalo bien.

Austria se gira sin responder. El helvético se le revuelve un poco el estómago con el asunto porque es verdad que Austria es el menos... Germano de ellos. Pero...

—Pongamos que fueras el hijo de Rom, Österreich. Vater siempre te ha considerado un hijo suyo, Deutschland un bruder...

Aprieta los ojos morados sin estar seguro de querer pensar en esto.

—Vale, vale. Perdona —levanta las manos del volante—. Solo digo que esto no cambia nada.

—O puede cambiarlo todo.

—¿Cómo va a cambiarlo todo? —le mira de reojo, preocupadillo.

El moreno suspira cuando el coche se detiene en una calle, a la mitad, estacionándose. El rubio suspira también y se gira a mirarle.

—Ven, vamos abajo un poco y a caminar —pide abriendo la puerta del coche, Austria le mira incrédulo con esto—. Vamos abajo, no se puede hablar de algo así sentados en un coche lado a lado sin poderte poner atención suficiente y mirarte a los ojos —asegura.

—No sé si quiero hablar de ello.

—Bien, no hablemos de ello si no quieres, aun así quiero mirarte a los ojos —Suiza se baja del coche y le da la vuelta, abriendo del lado de Austria—. Ven —pide ofreciéndole la mano. Él se la toma, bajándose—. Hace calor en el coche y a ti se te inflaman las manos con los cambios de presión —indica cerrando la puerta del coche tras el austriaco—. ¿Quieres un helado?

El moreno le mira y sonríe por primera vez en un buen rato. Suiza sonríe levemente de vuelta acariciándole muy sutilmente la mano con el pulgar.

—Uno pequeño, eh... Que luego no me salen las cuentas a fin de mes —sí, es una broma.

El austríaco levanta las cejas y le aprieta suavemente la mano.

—Vale, uno de tamaño regular —responde tirando un poco de la mano—. Hay un parque aquí atrás que me gusta y con suerte habrá un organillero que te ponga los pelos de punta.

Aprieta los ojos a eso.

—Si hay un organillero nos vamos —asegura poniéndole la otra mano en el antebrazo y entrando a la heladería.

Se deja guiar recordando de nuevo a Francia a quien había olvidado por un instante y lo que acaban de decirle.

—¿Has visto como estaba France? —pregunta ya con los helados en las manos.

—Nein... nein en realidad.

—Si crees que a ti no te ha hecho gracia, puedo decirte que a él le ha hecho menos gracia que a ti —asegura.

—Es definitivamente... complicado.

—Hace cierto... —le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco—. Cierto sentido —concluye.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas tomando su helado.

—No te enfades, pero... se parecen en ALGUNAS cosas puntuales —murmura tratando de ignorar la mirada esa de encima de las gafas que tan bien le sale al austriaco—. Evidentemente no en lo... molesto de...

El moreno se humedece los labios mirándole aun.

—Cosas como algunos movimientos con las manos —intenta hacer un movimiento pomposo—, hablo de esas... Cosas. Venga Österreich, me acusarías de condescendiente si te dijera que no se parecen en NADA.

—Es... demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aprieta los ojos—. No que te quiera robar protagonismo pero créeme que para todos ha sido un impacto.

—Está demasiado reciente, debo hacerme a la idea.

—Todos —asegura rascándose la frente. Austria suspira de nuevo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es como estar en una especie de telenovela.

—Es extraño verte involucrado en algo así y... Un poco vulnerable.

Le mira de reojo, a lo que el helvético levanta una mano y la acerca a su cara antes de vacilar un poco.

El austriaco le mira en serio sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto de esto, derrotado.

Suiza le pone con suavidad una mano en la espalda, acercándose a él y dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Austria se detiene en seco de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estársele formando en la cabeza.

Los ojos verdes le miran de cerca, sonrojadito.

—Ich... liebe dich —susurra muuuuy suavecito.

El moreno levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa con eso. El rubio se aleja otra vez mirando su helado de reojo ahora si con las orejas rooooojas roooooojas.

—Visto por otro lado, si Rom fuera mi padre, esto sería un poco menos incestuoso —comenta intentando quitarle hierro a la situación.

—Ja, claro... Y me mandas a mí de hermano a France y me dejas a Preussen... Danke Österreich!

Se ríe un poco, negando con la cabeza

—Haría terriblemente incestuosa tu boda con Spanien —sonríe malignillo.

—No más de lo que lo es esto —se señala a ambos.

—Ningún incesto, ¡yo dejé de verte por años! —protesta—. Haría a France la vergüenza de la familia, incluso más que Preussen —comenta tratando de cambiar el tema.

Austria suspira.

—Creo, Österreich, que lo que realmente tienes que procesar es el ser hijo de Galia. Seriamente te digo que tú no tienes sangre latina.

—¿Qué opinas de ella?

—¿De Galia? Es... Extraña. Como si estuviera en una nube por completo. No la asocio contigo aunque... —se sonroja un poco y atención a todo lo que ha notado—. Tienes sus manos.

Los ojos morados le miran de reojo de nuevo

—Y está Mariazell, ahora sabemos de dónde viene...

—Nunca había pensado propiamente en... una madre —reflexiona.

—¿Nunca? —levanta las cejas con esto porque él SÍ que tiene a su madre en su imagen mental —. ¿No te preguntaste eso jamás?

—Es decir... cuando se me ocurrió la idea... Nunca le di importancia de niño, las mujeres no eran habituales en casa, siempre estaban visitándonos Escandinavia y Kiev... y Rom por supuesto, y Vater no... No hablaba mucho de ellas tampoco. Así que cuando pensé en ello, ya era más mayor. Es imposible no pensarlo tarde o temprano cuando entiendes de donde vienen los niños y ves a una mujer desnuda por primera vez... Pero conoces a Vater, simplemente piensas en... Bueno, una mujer siendo violada y apareciendo en casa de Vater nueve meses más tarde... quizás una cuna abandonada en la puerta después de que ella muriera en el parto ¿sabes? Quizás alguien que Vater ni siquiera tuviera idea de quien era, después de haber violado e incendiado a toda una aldea, eso era cruel, pero daba una explicación a por qué no habérmelo dicho nunca antes.

Suiza traga saliva con estos comentarios y le pone una mano en la espalda con suavidad.

—No sé... No sé sí la explicación de hoy sea mucho peor que eso, Österreich. Ella es tu madre y parece... Contenta de verte grande y guapo.

—Verla ha sido... indescriptible. No me siento en lo absoluto ligado de ninguna manera a esa mujer, ¿entiendes? Es una completa desconocida que a priori solo parece haber aparecido para hacer las cosas más complicadas. Y enterarnos además de que... es Vater quien sí sabe quién es mi madre pero no quien es su hijo y no al revés también trunca un poco un vínculo.

Suiza le escucha atentamente asintiendo.

—Has ganado una imagen materna pero has perdido un poquito el vínculo... Vater parece completamente seguro de que tú eres su hijo... Tanto como...

—Es... de repente, a pesar de los vínculos afectivos y las convicciones de Vater, podría decirse que solo puedo estar seguro que mi familia carnal son una mujer que no conozco y un hombre que... sinceramente, no me cae bien, por los que no siento ninguna clase de aprecio.

—Entiendo que es sorprendente y extraño —asiente—, pero a la vez... ¿A quién le importa ahora mismo la familia carnal? Preussen es mi familia carnal o la tuya y le detesto. Tú quizás lo eres, noquieropensareneso, con Deutschland no me entiendo en realidad... ¡Es sobrevalorado! Sin embargo, Liechtenstein me salvó de la locura y la considero más mía aún que... Al resto.

—Es cierto, ¿a quién le importa...? —concede—. Pero aun así, tú lo has dicho. Sabemos de dónde viene Mariazell, tengo sus manos y me parezco a... Frankreich. Eso implica algo.

Suiza le acaricia la espalda y le mira de reojo.

—Es cierto... Algo que yo, con todo y todo, creo que es mejor que sepas a que no.

—Es algo complicado y que no entiendo y que no sé si estoy dispuesto a aceptar, sobre lo que tengo que pensar porque tampoco estoy seguro de qué debo hacer al respecto, pero forma parte de mi historia y marca mi identidad ¿quiénes somos nosotros para despreciar la historia?

—Aun cuando quieras despreciarla... La historia está ahí, solo date un poco de tiempo... Te habituaras a ello y puede que hasta entiendas algunas cosas que antes no entendías.

—Lo sé.

—A mí me tiene... En shock —confiesa y Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Perdona, perdona... Es egoísta de mi parte decirte que estoy en shock —levanta una mano un poco más tranquilo y le acomoda un poco un mechón de pelo que no quedo en su lugar.

—En fin...

—Vamos a casa. Un buen baño y el piano te harán bien —garantiza.

El austríaco mira un momento hacia otro lado valorando la posibilidad de volver para... bueno, darle una oportunidad a esa mujer, pero finalmente asiente.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres... No lo sé, volver un poco? —pregunta tremendamente suspicaz.

—Nein.

—Si quieres volver a verla probablemente será a solas con... France.

—He pasado toda una vida sin verla, no le pasará nada por esperar unos días en lo que nos vamos a casa y nos damos un baño.

—¿N-Nos damos? —pregunta sonrojándose con el plural.

—Eso es lo que has dicho, nein?

Suiza traga saliva.

—J-Ja si quieres puedo... Bañarme contigo.

—Was? No me refería a a la vez —le mira de reojo... mintiendo evidentemente. Y ya lo tienes otra vez, Austria, sonrojado e histeriquito.

—¡Yo tampoco! —asegura levantándose para ir al coche, orejitas rojas.

—Pues tú eres quien ha dicho "bañarte conmigo" —le sigue. Suiza murmura algo por lo bajo de lo desvergonzado que es.

Ahora solo queda hacerse a la idea. Así son: Francia el dramático y Austria el analítico. Por lo menos tardara un tiempo antes de que Francia le cierre un ojo otra vez y le coquetee. Eso va a agradecerlo.

A ver cuánto en realidad, pero sí creo que será un par de veces de no molestarle a ÉL especialmente si alguien viene a molestarle con lo de los hermanitos cofPrusiacof

Puede que Alemania moleste a Austria también, ahora que lo pienso

—Österreich, tengo junta hoy con tu Bruder —sonrisita cáustica después de que le haya hecho la vida de cocoles los últimos días por alguna razón.

En otro orden de cosas, Roma dice que si puede "hacer un trio con Galia y Germania hoy pregopregopregopreeeeego"

Germania pregunta que cuales son las otras opciones. Galia opina que será una pena si Germania no viene porque ella se lo pasa mejor con los dos y Roma la medio fulmina.

Germania se sonroja y genuinamente vacila mirando a Galia. Roma quiere dejar claro que el que va en medio es él, que se lo ha pedido prime. Sí, a veces hace estas cosas y da la sensación que es ir a tirarse a un niño de cinco años... No lo digan muy fuerte que España se emociona

España recuerda que Alemania le hizo un DESGARRO a Italia. Alemania fulmina a España e insiste en que a él no lo metan. En un descuidito que de dan todos Germania se gira y le planta un buen beso a Galia

¡Es que Roma le beso y él no! Pero es que Roma es Roma. Sí... Pero como amenaza con tirársela, mejor de una vez le besa.

Ah, no, ella encantada, claro. Germania asegura y que él nunca ha hecho un trío con Roma.

—Ah, no? Y qué fue con Britaniae?

—Nada, con Britannia no pasó nada

—¿Quieres repetir? —pregunta el romano con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisita de lado.

—¿Con Britannia?

Roma levanta las manos y se encoge de hombros.

—Con Galia —murmura el muy cínico sajón desviando la mirada.

—Ah, le diré a Britaniae a quién preferiste —se ríe.

—Pues es que ahora está aquí Galia y con Galia... —no lo hemos hecho. ¡Cínico!

—Nunca te fíes de un hombre que usa una falda más corta que la tuya —suelta Galia abrazándose a Roma, este se ríe y le hace un gesto a Germania para que se le acerque.

—Igual se lo diré.

Germania se les acerca un poco, sonrojadito.

—¡No se lo digas que luego se enfada!

Roma le toma de la cintura.

—Oh, sí... y luego te echa una maldición, ¿a que sí? —beso suave a Galia, que asiente.

Germania empuja un poco a Roma aún sin estar convencido de esto del trío (siempre le escuece al principio) Roma se vuelve a él y le pone carita de beso ahora.

—Odio los tríos —sentencia empujándole del cuello, acercándose a Galia para darle un bueeeen beso a modo "hazme caso a mí y no a él" todo un ejemplo de madurez el germano...

y ella tan feliz, por supuesto.

Lo que deja a Roma sin hacer nada, así que entrecierra los ojos y ahí van sus manos a lugares peligrosos como siempre. Dios mío, niño... ¡Ahora te hacen caso! Germania da un saltito y se separa del beso. No, si no es eso, es que así va él... a saco.

Francia, que les ha dejado en el salón azul a los tres, aprieta un poco los ojos yendo a la cocina.

—Mondieumondieumondieu... —Aún es demasiado, como lo vea Roma le va a decir que se una... Es lo único que falta.

Creo que esta vez ni Francia se atrevería a pensárselo. Sólo les falta Austria... La familia feliz. No hace falta.

—¿Cómo vas a estar tú en el centro? —insiste Germania en preguntar, siempre pregunta lo mismo

—Tú detrás mío, haz lo que sabes hacer y no te preocupes por lo que pase delante —beso.

—Nein, me niego. Ella va en medio —insiste Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así no me haces... Porque... Nein, no es apropiado.

—¡Yo me he pedido en medio!

—Pero es que así sólo... Nein, no me gusta. ¿No dices que no eres esclavo?

—En este asunto es diferente.

—Este asunto no es diferente, ¡tú quieres besarla a ella y tocarle los pechos y todo eso, sólo para ti!

Roma levanta las cejas.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Eso es lo que no quiero que tú...

—¡Quieres estar tú en medio! —sonríe. Galia les mira a uno y a otro como en un partido de tenis.

—Pensé que ella podía estar en medio y tú...

—Aja?

—Ellas tienen dos... —joder con los Germanos últimamente

—Bien... bien. Yo delante entonces.

—Nein! ¡Yo delante!

Roma se cruza de brazos.

—Es que tú quieres los pechos a fuerzas, ¿ves?

—Lo que quiero es el clítoris —suelta así tan uh ¿por qué nadie le pega?

—¿El qué?...

Galia sonríe porque de hecho eso le parece bien, Roma ese punto en concreto lo domina más que Germania.

—¿Ves? —se ríe Roma al ver que no hay oposición de la gala.

—Les detesto a AMBOS —declara Germania cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien... ella en medio. Tú delante... pero yo a ti no te voy a tocar —suelta Roma.

—Was?! Pero porq... —se detiene a sí mismo y aprieta los ojos. Roma sonríe mucho más.

—De hecho, creo que puedo dejaros a los dos y yo voy por alguien más. No os preocupéis por mí y no me esperéis despiertos...

Germania se cruza de brazos. Galia levanta las cejas volviéndose a Roma, con la misma idea que cuando Germania ha dicho que quizás él no.

—Pero sin ti no es lo mismo...

—¿¡Cómo que vas por alguien más?! —protesta el sajón entre dientes

—Pues ya lo sé, Galita, pero Germaniae no me quiere dejar hacerte nada.

—¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras con Galia, yo me largo —protesta Germania.

—Ponte detrás y los pecho son tuyos.

Suspira apretando los ojos.

—Bien...

Roma sonríe triunfante. Galia sonríe también al notar que ya se han organizado.

Francia se asoma por una rendijita de la puerta (Es inevitable... Es así desde que tiene como seis años).

—Bien, el primero que se corra les dice que son gemelos —suelta Roma sonriendo, de espaldas a la puerta.

—Pues bien, ya está, ¿ahora qué? —Germania se levanta.

—QUOI?!

Roma se gira y Galia saca la cabeza a la puerta también.

—¡Franciae!

—¿¡Gemelos?! ¿¡GEMELOS?!

—Merda —protesta Roma apretando los ojos—. Es broma, cariño...

—¿Broma para quién? —chilla Francia agudamente aún detenido de la puerta.

—No sois gemelos, sois mellizos —la experta en genética.

—Por Odín... —Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Empezad sin mí... —decide Roma bajándose de la cama y yéndose hacia la puerta, hacia Francia.

—¿M-Mellizos? Qué bonito... Uno de cada padre, non? —Francia se ríe cayendo ahora al punto de la absoluta incredulidad.

—Vamos fuera un momento a hablar con calma anda... —pide Roma. Galia mira a Germania y se encoge de hombros yendo a besarle.

Francia mira a la cama y luego a Roma, y decide que sí que necesita un descanso en la vida. Se da la vuelta para salir con su padre.

Roma suspira cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y odiando dejar a Germania con Galia.

—¿Me vas a decir que prácticamente me pase nueve meses abrazado a Autriche? —pregunta riendo nervioso.

—Non. No sois gemelos, ni mellizos, fueron dos embarazos diferentes. Eso se lo conté yo a Galiae para que se lo contara a Germaniae.

Francia le mira fijamente.

—¿Para qué querías que le contará eso a Germania? —pregunta el francés inclinando la cabeza.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene la más remota idea de obstetricia y como fueron dos embarazos, puede ser que en realidad ambos seáis míos... no estaba seguro de que si Germaniae caía en la cuenta que estaba criando a un hijo mío, no lo mataría y a Galiae no le entraba en la cabeza, insistía que uno era de cada uno, así que inventé el cuento con los mellizos que Germaniae no podía entender del todo, para que no se le ocurriera, por si acaso.

Francia parpadea y se humedece los labios.

—¿Quién nació primero?

—Austria.

El francés gruñe un poco.

—¿Quién era más bonito?

—Tú, mi vida —sonríe cariñosamente a esa pregunta.

—¿Nos odiábamos de pequeños? ¿Me intento ahogar en la cuna o algo?

—Non, básicamente los dos llorabais mucho y nada más.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?

—Porque me acerque a la cuna, me rodeaste el dedo con tu manita y me sonreíste... y entonces supe que eras mío.

—Allemagne te rodeaba el dedo con su manita —sonríe un poco con esa explicación levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Non, no me has entendido. Él lo hacía cuando yo jugaba con él, tú lo hiciste cuando me acerqué, sin hacer nada más que acercaros mis manos, me reconociste.

Francia suspira un poco harto de todo esto.

—Y esa fue la primera vez que robaste un corazón enamorando a alguien.

Sonríe genuinamente.

—Eso lo saqué de mi padre...

—Por eso supe que eras mío —le abraza. El francés se ríe un poco acariciándole la espalda.

—Creo que no voy a superar jamás ser el hermano de Autriche.

—No es tan malo, en realidad.

—¿Que sea mi hermano? Papa... Le DETESTO hace centurias.

—Bien, aquí tienes una excusa perfecta para molestarle —sonríe cómplice.

—Claro, la excusa perfecta para molestarle "Allô, soy tu hermano al que odias" —sonríe de vuelta.

—Que tal de este modo, una irrefrenable atracción prohibida e incestuosa. Nada que no pueda añadir un poco de morbo y tensión sexual a la que tenéis ya.

Francia sonríe de lado y se muerde el labio.

—Eres peor que yo...

Roma se muere de la risa.

—Vale, vale... Puede que pueda molestarle con algo entonces —se ríe también—, tiene ese algo el cabrón idiota que... ¡Ahora entiendo a quién se parece!

—Lo tiene, yo también lo he notado y Veneciano me confirmó —el chisme—. Germaniae no lo nota, pero... ¡y con Prusiae! ¡Es tremendo! No sé cómo Suissra duerme por las noches...

—La verdad es que... Tendrá mucho eso que tiene, pero no tiene nada de habilidad de esta para interactuar con la gente. Suisse de queja mucho de él con Angleterre —chisme chisme.

—¿En serio? Luego al momento de... ¿no? Hispaniae parece tener otra idea al respecto...

—Non, Non... Al momento del sexo parece ser que no es tan malo. Nada como yo, claro... Pero Suisse se queja mucho, yo te lo digo.

—No me extraña que se queje, yo también lo haría —sonríe.

—¿Tú? ¿De qué podrías quejarte? ¿De su infinita sensualidad? Es un amargado, eso te lo digo.

—De su amargura, quizás. ¿Pero qué te crees que tu padre no sabe lo que es estar con alguien que despierta pasiones desmedidas en todos?

—Hablarás de mí, Mon amour... No de Autriche. Pero... ¿Tú a quién conoces que despierte pasiones desmedidas en todos que no seas tú mismo? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Cuando vuelva... si ella vuelve también, la verás —sonríe recordándola.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer que me lo enseñó todo y mi primer amor —confiesa—. Helena.

—Helena! —Sonríe recordándola lejanamente—, ¿Ella era así? ¿Cómo tú y como yo? No recuerdo eso.

—No lo necesitaba —le guiña el ojo y alguien sigue platónicamente idealizada en la cabeza de Romita.

—Oh, no sería tanto —le pica un poco al verle la cara—, seguro yo lo hago mejor

Se muere de la risa otra vez.

—Ehh! ¡No te rías de mí! —protesta sonriendo.

—Puede que tenga que ver con mi edad y mi inexperiencia entonces —concede.

—Oh, Venga papa... Defiéndela un poco al menos —le pasa una mano por los hombros y sonríe—. Germania debe haberla odiado.

—Germaniae... es diferente.

—Siempre es diferente Germania —se ríe acercándole a él—, ¿no te dan celitos?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué?

—¿De que esté ahí dentro tirándose a maman?

—Ah... non... sic. Pero non, no está pasando nada, tu madre... tu madre siempre ha sido una princesa y él últimamente no está tan necesitado como antes, así que no creo que haya pasado demasiado.

Francia sonríe de lado con lo de la princesa.

—Quizás también Germania haya aprendido últimamente a ser un poco menos bárbaro que de costumbre...

—Si eso fuera así, yo lo sabría el primero —igual se revuelve mirando la puerta ansiosito porque sí parecía que el sajón tuviera muchas ganas.

—Maldito bastardo con suerte que consigues hacer un trío...

—Te diría que te unas —sonríe de lado. Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—¿No sería el colmo, papa? ¿Quieres que le llame a Autriche y hacemos uno de cinco? Si es así yo pido en medio.

—Ya hemos discutido bastante sobre eso —protesta riendo—. Solo piensa en algo —se dirige a la puerta—. Piensa en la cara que pondrá Austriche cuando le digan que sois mellizos y luego piensa que solo yo y ahora tú podríamos sacarle del error.

Francia sonríe malignamente.

—Oh... Eso suena tentador —se ríe y le cierra un ojo.

—¿Dónde está Angleterre, por cierto?

—Arriba, quiero asumir que esperando que suba para sorprenderme desnudo en la cama

—Pues no le hagas esperar.

Francia se ríe, pensando que seguramente no está exactamente como lo ha descrito, pero Roma no lo sabe.

—La apuesta de siempre... al menos la nuestra. Quién consiga que grite más fuerte es el rey de la noche... Tú tienes ventaja sólo porque ya estás grande —sonríe y le hace un levantamiento sugerente de cejas.

El romano se muere de la risa asintiendo y metiéndose de nuevo al cuarto, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

* * *

_Y ahí está el final. Esperamos que haya sido de tu agrado _

_¡Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar!_


End file.
